


Castiel the Runaway

by KawaiiBucky



Series: Castiel the Runaway [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBucky/pseuds/KawaiiBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak ran away from home due to abusive neglectful parents. When he meets Dean Winchester he is homeless, trying to figure out what to do or where to go. All Castiel knows is that he is never going back there. Ever. (This is a Destiel AU. Cas is a runaway that Dean takes in. Cas is only 17, Dean is 20, and Sam is 16 and off at college having graduated early from high school and leaving for Stanford where he meets Gabriel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night They Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based off an omegle prompt. It's only the second one that I've written based on Destiel. Smut involved in later chapters. Crowley is here in a way that will be adorable and surprise you. Sabriel will show up much later in the fic. Please follow because I will be adding a chapter or two a day :) comment if you have suggestions. Thanks!

 Castiel Novak had found himself at a college party. He was having trouble walking, and this caused him to stumble and accidentally spilled his beer on a tall, blonde guy. He hated causing trouble at parties because people always overreacted. "Sorry dude," he said, trying hard to suppress a giggle. "Who the hell let you in here! You look like a kid! Shit you probably are a kid!," the taller man laughed heartily looking down at the younger male. "Don't worry about spilling it on me it happens. Anyways how did you get in here?" he laughed, leaning against the wall, his green eyes twinkling like they did when he had too much alcohol in his system. Castiel was relieved that the guy wasn't going to beat him up or something. "I know people," he said, taking a sip of his drink. He couldn't help but stare at the other guys eyes, they were as green as the forest, and his face was covered in freckles, which highlighted his bright smile. The blonde man laughed obnoxiously, finding the small dark hard boy intriguing. " 'You know people' hmm okay well I have to say that I am jealous of anyone who has the pleasure of knowing you," he winked and finished the glass of whiskey he was drinking then stared down into the ocean blue eyes that refused to break away from his. "Hey, I know that we haven't had much of a conversation but it's a bit crowded in here, why don't we head outside? My car is sitting out there. We can sit on the hood and look at the stars," he said taking a step forward, his voice as gentle as possible. Castiel usually avoided hookups, he had done them frequently for a while, but quit due to the way that he always felt alone afterwords. However, he would have to kill himself if he missed out on this guy. He couldn't resist the chance to smirk, "sounds good," he replied, finishing his drink and putting the glass down on the shelf next to him. The green eyed man gulped nervously. It had been a while since he had been alone with another person let alone someone as adorable as this kid. "Shit dude I just realized. What's your name? It'd be weird talking to you without knowing your name," he said grabbing the smaller guys hand and pulling him through the crowd out into the crisp night air. "That's my car right there," he said pointing at a black Impala shyly still holding the younger boys hand. "It's Castiel.... er Cas is preferred," he introduced himself simply, he never gave out his full name just in case someone recognized it, since we all live in a small world. The blonde guy seemed tense for some reason, so Cas started drawing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. "Nice car," he said, grinning. "Cas.... I like that.... It's fitting," he said a smile on his lips, noticeably at ease. "Come on!," he pulled softly dragging Cas to the car then pulling him up on the hood. "It was my dad's. Got in a wreck a few years ago. I had to rebuild her. She's all I have left," he said his voice on edge. He then threw his arm around the kids shoulder. Cas wished he had the perfect childhood, where his parents loved him and got him a car, but instead he ended up here. "You still haven't told me your name," Cas said sliding closer to the older man. "It's Dean. Dean Winchester. Named after James Dean. i'm just not as cool," he laughed at his own joke and sensed a bit of sadness coming from Castiel. Pulling Cas as close as possible Dean sighed. "Did I say something wrong? If this is a 'wow his parents must love him' kind of thing then don't be sad because like I said this car is basically all I have. Mom died when I was a kid, Dad was an abusive asshole who finally died, and my brother.... We don't talk about Sam unless we have too. Shit. I didn't mean to share my whole life story. It's the alcohol." Cas just chuckled. "It's fine, I usually don't shut up either," he said, looking at Dean. "My dad is shit too, my mom just simply doesn't care, and all my siblings moved out years ago. Not that I'm living at home." Dean stared at him in disbelief. "I mean you are staying somewhere right? Someone is looking after you? Yes it'd be kinda kinky in a weird way if you are homeless but for some reason I'm starting to take a liking to you and I'm not gonna let you live on the streets," Dean grabbed Cas tightly not caring if it made the kid uncomfortable. Castiel had never liked being taken care of. "I'm not homeless, I have an apartment,' he said sighing, "okay it's not mine and it's sort of abandoned, but I still live there." "Oh so squatting. That's worse. If I have said anything offensive then I'm sorry. I know I don't have the right but I am worried about you." Dean moved his arm off Cas and rubbed the back of his own neck trying to release some of the tension that had built up. "Sorry," he said leaning back on the hood feeling like shit for assuming that the kid needed help. It was those blue eyes that looked so beaten down and the fact that the kid had clearly not slept properly in a week that put Dean on edge. "Listen if you wanna head back inside go ahead. I feel bad now. This is why I'm alone. Opening my big mouth. Always gets me in trouble." Castiel sighed, he despised people feeling bad for him. His life wasn't all that bad to be completely honest. "Back to that mayhem of butt-grabbing? No thank you! I'd rather say here with someone interesting like you," he replied smiling. Dean laughed a little and looked up at Cas. "Wow please smile more. It's....wow," Dean said, sitting up slowly his eyes never moving from the younger boys lips. Slowly he licked his lips and put his hand on Cas' cheek. Castiel couldn't help but laugh. "Really?," he asked. He had never gotten compliments on his smile before. Only his eyes (and body.) Dean nodded vigorously not trusting his own brain. He had never seen someone like Castiel before. "I mean... yeah... you're beautiful." He didn't know what else to say but looking at Cas the world somehow seemed like an okay place. Dean's eyes flicked to the ground a sudden blush covering his face making the freckles stand out.  


	2. Cas Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are growing close quickly. Dean wants to save Cas and Cas doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small sexual scene.

"You think.... You think I'm beautiful?," Cas said staring at Dean. No one had ever called Cas beautiful. The best he got was cute or hot. Dean looked at him and nodded. "Yes I think that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and that's why I know the best I'll ever get from you is a one night stand. Because I am not in your league," Dean said sighing. "If that's what you think about me you're wrong. Come on. Take me to your place," Cas said. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but something told him to go where Dean went. "I... uh yeah. Yeah okay. I have my own place. No promises on cleanliness but I do have food, a shower, and TV." "That sounds good. Don't worry about clean. I'm used to filth. I wasn't completely honest before but that doesn't matter right now," Cas replied jumping of the hood to walk to the passenger door. "Eventually, you're going to be honest with me. No matter what it is it'll be okay. Unless you're a serial killer. Then we will have to work that out," Dean joked sliding off the hood and walking to the drivers door, opening it and sliding it into the car, popping the passenger door open to let Cas in. "So how far are we going?," Cas asked sliding a little close than necessary to Dean. He wasn't sure why, but everything was easy with Dean. They had only known each other an hour and yet here he was going home with Dean. Maybe it was trust, or the calming, laid back vibe that Dean seemed to emanate but Cas had never felt this way in the presence of another person. Realizing Dean was staring at him, Cas snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?," Cas asked feeling embarrassed because Dean had clearly been talking to him.  "I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts. I was just saying it's only a 10 minute drive from here to my place. It's not to far. Are you sure you wanna go there? If you're having second thoughts it's okay. We can just stay here." "No, no, start up your car let's go," Cas smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back and nodded starting the Impala. "So you gonna tell me what you're thinking about? Or are you just gonna sit there and look pretty? Because I'm definitely down for you just bein' pretty but your voice is completely perfect," Dean finished his sentence then winked at Cas. "I was thinking that I have never met someone quite like you. I've known you all of an hour basically and you make me feel so much happier and calmer than anyone I have ever met in my entire life and I'm not sure why. But I think that no matter where you go, that's where I want to be. Wow that makes me sound clingy and super crazy." "No no. It makes you sound like me. Trust me. I like you just as much. So stop worrying okay?," Dean replied grabbing Cas' hand and smiling.

A few minutes they pulled up to a large house. "Wow when you said you had your own place I thought you meant apartment. This is a beautiful house." "Yeah it was my dads before he died. It's just easier to stay here," Dean said with a huff. Cas looked at him a bit concerned. "It's not my place to ask but if you hate it that much why don't you just move?," Cas asked innocently. "Just. It's personal. Once you can open up with me then I will do that for you," Dean replied, shutting off the engine. "Come on let's head inside. Oh shit wait. You're not allergic to dogs right?," Dean asked climbing out of the car. "Uh no they tend to love me I'm just not completely sure why," Cas said climbing out and walking to Dean. "Oh good. My god parents, Ellen and Bobby, got this schnauzer for my god sister Jo. The dog hates her. But he loved me so I kept him for company," Dean smiled looking at Cas as he grabbed his hand and set off to the front porch. The minute their feet hit the first step, the small black schnauzer started barking. "Dammit Crowley shut up!," Dean yelled jokingly. "Your dogs name is Crowley?," Cas asked with a slight chuckle. "Yeah yeah shut up. You're lucky you're cute. It's a name I read in a book. It's Irish I think. He's a schnauzer. I thought it fit." "Oh sweetie. Crowley is a Scottish name. Schnauzers are German. But you tried." "Cas shut up," Dean laughed out finally opening the front door. Crowley came bursting out of the door at full speed running circles around Dean and Cas, his little red collar bouncing on his chest. "Crowley! Bed. Now," Dean commanded. Crowley shook his tail a bit, barked, and then trotted off into the house.

"Big bad Dean Winchester with a little schnauzer. Interesting," Cas joked. "You are such a shit," Dean replied pulling Cas into the house and closing the door. "You come off as this quiet guy at the party but in reality you are a snappy, witty, adorable kid," Dean said pushing Cas up against the nearest wall. Cas usually didn't like being pushed around, but with Dean doing the pushing he felt himself becoming increasingly aroused. "I'm not a kid Dean," Cas said changing the subject. "Now that I think about it.... how old are you?," Dean pulled away slightly, his hands resting on Cas' waist. "Uh I'm 17," Cas said looking away from Dean. "17? You should have lied kid. There is no way I'm letting you live on the streets anymore. I don't really care what you have to say. I would love the company and you look like you could use a shower, food, and someone to actually listen to you for once. I'm 20 so it's no big deal. I'm not trying to seem crazy, or hurt you or anything. I just want you to be okay," Dean finished smiling.

"I.... I can't impose like that Dean. It'd cause you trouble." "How much trouble can you be?," Dean asked stepping away from Cas and walking towards the couch. "In good time Dean okay? I'll explain when I'm ready." "Okay Cas sure," Dean smiled and patted the seat next to him. Cas walked over and sat down next to Dean. "So.... If I'm to stay here, seeing as I doubt you're going to give me much of a choice, where do I sleep?," Cas asked putting his hand on Dean's knee. This was the most outwardly affectionate Cas had ever been allowed to be and he was going to take advantage of it. "Well. This is a four bedroom house. I live here alone. So we have my room, which is the master, the office that Dad kept and I use for school, which leaves 2 bedrooms open to you. So you can pick whatever you like. One used to be Sam's and one used to be mine. Come on," Dean said standing before pulling Cas to his feet and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Cas leaned into Dean and let himself be guided down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. Pushing open the first door on his left Dean smiled. "Okay this is my room," Dean said shyly letting Cas walk in. Cas laughed slightly because the room was every bit Dean as he could have imagined. Car posters on the walls, a model of his Impala on the dresser, dark green sheets underneath a pitch black comforter on the king sized bed. Cas walked further into the room, avoiding the clothes that littered the floor. Cas chuckled and thought to himself "I think I'm gonna have to take care of him more than he takes care of me." Walking toward the bed and nightstand he notice a few framed pictures. 

"Dean is this your family?," Cas asked holding up a framed picture. In the photo there was a dark haired man holding small dark haired baby. Next to the man was a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman woman with her hand resting on the top of a blonde child's head a smile gracing his lips. "Uh, yeah. Those are my parent's, Mary and John, the baby is Sam and that's me," Dean said coming up behind Cas. "You were a cute child," Cas said putting the picture back and picking up the next. "Is this your graduation?" "No you dork. It's Sams He graduated early and got sent off to college by dad. They fought so much about Sam going that dad just gave up on him. He's at Stanford. I uh.... I have my GED," Dean finished feeling embarrassed. Cas smiled, put it back, and picked up the last one staring at it a bit confused. The adults in the photo were not Dean's parents. They were older. "Ellen and Bobby My godparents. That's Jo," Dean said pointing at the most beautiful blonde teenager Castiel had ever seen. "She looks like a goddess," Cas said pointing at Jo and looking at Dean. "Okay well 2 things. 1) Please don't ever tell her that and 2) I hope you don't find her more attractive than me," Dean said grabbing the photo from Cas and setting it on the nightstand. "Come on Cas let's find you a room," Dean said guiding Cas out of the room.

As they walked down the hallway Dean pointed at a door. "This is the office. If you need to use the computer it's in there. I have a laptop but I use the big one for school." Reaching the end of the hallway they came to the last two rooms. "On the left is Sams. On the right is my old room. You pick," Dean said smiling. Cas looked at both doors then moved to open Sam's door. "It's just what I'd expect from a genius," Cas laughed out. Books littered every surface, a few white boards covered in poems and crosswords were on the walls. "You didn't bother to clean or erase anything?," Cas asked looking at Dean. "Hey, I may look big and tough, but my brother is a moose. A big, muscular nerd. 16 and 6 foot 4. Can't take him down. So when he threatened me if I touched his stuff, I took him seriously," Dean finished his eyes flicking around the room. "Come on let's go see the better brothers room," Dean laughed pulling Cas from Sam's room and opening his old bedroom. "Dean it's basically the same," Cas laughed out. Except for the pictures and bedding, there were posters and model cars all over the place. "I think that I'll stay in here," Cas said smiling at Dean. "Yeah okay cool. You wanna go to your old place or wherever and get your stuff?," Dean asked innocently. "Oh. Well. All I have is this," Cas said reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone and wallet. "What about clothes and all that?" "Yeah.... uh.... no I don't have those. My parents kept everything when I left," Cas finished looking at Dean sadly. "Okay, Okay, It's okay," Dean said walking to Cas and wrapping him up in his arms. Dean leaned down pressing his lips to the top of Cas' head. "Come on. Let's get you some food," Dean said releasing Cas, grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs into the kitchen. A few minutes later Dean handed Cas a ham and cheese sandwich. "Thanks. Hey can I ask you a question?," Cas asked looking at Dean. "Yeah, 'course," Dean smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me? You haven't know me long and now you want me to move in here. I'm just really not sure why," Cas asked curiously. 

"I told you. I've taken a liking to you," Dean said. "That's not what I meant," Cas said a bit rudely. "Yeah i know. Look. You are amazing. Attractive, funny, smart, but I can tell that no one has ever cared for you like they should. Trust me when I say I know the signs. I just want to give you a chance Cas. Just a chance to make something of yourself. I'm just a mechanic, part time college student. Even if you only stay here a little while, I want you to know what it's like to be cared for," Dean finished looking down at his feet. Cas stared at him in shock and put his sandwich on the counter. "Dean.... no one has ever....," Cas chocked out before tears started streaming down his face. "Cas! Cas no, no tears I'm so sorry!," Dean mumbled out closing the distance between them and wiping the tears from Cas' cheeks. Cas looked up into the forest green eyes staring at him in concern. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean after a storm and Dean said it again, "God. You are beautiful." Cas couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Are you gonna kiss me now?," Dean asked. He always tended to joke when he was nervous. "Hm.... no. I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower and go to sleep. Good night," Cas smiled and kissed Dean's cheek. As he was walking away Dean yelled after him, "You really need to get a better hold on your emotions. Ya know I'm really confused now." Cas chuckled and headed upstairs to use the shower.

He finally found it next to the office, behind a door he hadn't noticed earlier. Stepping into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. Sighing softly he turned the shower on and undressed. Taking note of where the towels were he stepped into the hot stream of water. Letting out a low hiss he relaxed into the water. Placing his forehead against the wall he let the hot water stream down his spine. After a couple of minutes he was relaxed enough to start washing his hair and body. As his hands ran through his hair he began to think of the blonde man who had so graciously let him into his home. Dean was the most godlike human Cas had ever seen and everything about him aroused Cas to a point that now that he was alone he lost control. Thoughts of Dean overtook him and it was all he could do to contain the yelp that was threatening to escape from his throat. He suddenly realized that he was growing hard and slid his hand down his body to the base of his dick. Rubbing quickly up and down his shaft, Cas closed his eyes and imagined how it would feel to have Dean slamming into him from behind. The thought of Deans cock filling him sent Cas over the edge quicker and harder than he had ever experienced. "Fuck.....," he hissed out leaning back against the wall. Sighing, he slowly came down from the climax and finished showering. His stomach fluttered and his legs shook as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Gathering his clothes from the floor he looked towards Dean room and saw that the light was on. He stood there for a second wanting to knock but decided against and padded off to his own room. Opening the door, he noticed that the sheets on his bed had been changed to match the ones in Deans room. Sitting on the bed was a bag full of clothes. Cas smiled opening it and realized it was all clothes that Dean had no out grown. Reaching into the bag he found a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Cas was ecstatic until he realized that he didn't have any clean boxers or socks. Sighing he tossed his dirty clothes into a corner of the room. Turning back to the bed he gently grabbed his bag of new clothes and poured them out on the bed. After throwing on the shirt and pants he had picked, he crawled onto the bed and started folding the clothes into nice piles. Humming softly to himself he started taking better note of is new room. It was so sickeningly Dean and he adored it. He didn't want to scare Dean away so he decided he would work on controlling his emotions. Looking towards the door, he noticed that a drawer in the dresser by the door was slightly open. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to it wondering why he hadn't noticed it was open. Looking in the drawer he chuckled. Dean had placed 12 new sets of socks and a whole pack of boxers. Dean had known that Cas had nothing and had given him the new undergarments he had just purchased. Cas pulled out a clean pair of boxers and slid his pants off pulling the boxers up. He suddenly felt a lot more comfortable and decided to sleep in just the boxers and t-shirt. He moved back to the bed and finished folding the clothes noticing that they all smelled like Dean: musty, outdoorsy, and then there was a bit of motor oil from work. Smiling, Cas put all the clothes away and crawled into bed turning off the lamp next to his bed and closing his eyes. Of course Cas was a bit frightened and unsure but he somehow knew that being with Dean would make his life better.


	3. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean learn to be more comfortable with each other. They also start to recognize the quick blooming feelings that they have for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 3! I'm really proud of this one. I will be posting 4 and 5 tomorrow :) I need to ice my wrist tonight so I can't write anymore. Sorry everyone! Thank you so much for reading these I feel super special that the first two chapters exploded with views. You are all the best.

Around 3 am, Castiel's eyes flew open. He was very confused about where he was. Jumping out of bed he tried to figure out his location. He slowed his breathing trying to decrease his heart rate and thought over the night before remembering Dean. Dean was what finally made him realize where he was. Relaxing, he headed out of his room towards the bathroom. As he reached the bathroom door he heard a strange noise coming from Dean's room. It was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Cas stood there for a second then he heard a small snore come from the room. He sighed realizing that Dean was content with his presence in the home. Stepping into the bathroom finally, Cas turned to look into the mirror and sighed softly. He wasn't sure why Dean had called him beautiful. There was nothing particularly interesting about him. Sure dark hair and blue eyes were a loved trait but he was short, not thing but not fat. Cas was.... average. Having enough of his own reflection, Cas turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face before heading out of the bathroom. Looking to the right he noticed Dean's door was open. Peeking inside he saw that Dean wasn't in his bed. Stopping to listen he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Padding softly down the stairs he turned the corner into the dimly lit kitchen. "D.... Dean?," he said softly. Dean spun around quickly startled by Cas'. "Shit you scared the hell out of me!," Dean barked out clutching his chest. The sudden outburst caused Crowley to come bursting into the kitchen barking and running in circles around Castiel. "Crowley. Bed," Cas said. The black schnauzer tilted his head slightly then trotted off to the laundry room. "You've been here 5 hours and the dog already listens to you. Special boy," Dean said moving to sit at the table, "What are you doing up?," he asked pointing to the chair across from him so that Castiel could sit. "I woke up scared and confused because I couldn't figure out where I was. I wanted to splash water on my face that's when I notice that your door was open and I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Cas sliding into the chair. "I'm fine sweetie. I usually wake up around this time to raid the kitchen for a snack. I'm more worried about you. Are you that afraid of the house?," Dean said reaching across the table and covering Cas' hand with his own. "No Dean, I'm not afraid of the house. I'm afraid that if my past catches up they're going to hurt you and I couldn't be responsible for that," Cas finished his sentence by turning his hand so that their palms were touching. Slowly Cas interlocked their fingers and squeezed. "Nothings's going to harm you or I. I can stop it. Come on. It's our first night in the house. I'm not going to go into work tomorrow so that we can get you situated better. Let's get you back to bed," Dean said smiling at Cas.

Castiel stood up and walked to Dean's side of the table. "Thank you," he said and bent down until they were eye level. Slowly, Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean sat there in shock then put his hands on either side of Cas' face kissing him greedily. Cas started to pull back but then decided against it. No one had ever tasted this good or felt this good to Cas. Slowly, Cas climbed into Dean's lap and kissed him deeper, hungrily. Deans's hands slid from Cas' face to the small of his back and squeezed tightly almost possessively. Cas broke away and pressed his forehead against Dean's. "I....I think we should slow down," Cas said breathing heavily. "I.... I don't want to Cas. Look I'm not gonna offer you somewhere to stay, get my chance with you, and then throw you out. Cas, I want you. I want you to stay here. I want to treat right. Look if you're not ready I understand just please don't assume that this is all I want from you," Dean said his hands caressing Cas' back. "No Dean I don't think this all you want from me, but I will get attached way to quickly, like I'm already starting to get and you will just push me away like everyone else," Cas said climbing out of Dean's lap. Dean stood with him and grabbed the sides of Cas' face. "I am not like that!," Dean snapped at Cas, "I want to help you! The last day that I have spent with you has been the best day that I have ever had. Cas please. Don't treat me like this. You don't know me in a relationship okay?," Dean begged Cas staring into his eyes. "Okay, Dean, okay. You're right I'm sorry. It's the past. I've gotten attached in the past and it's lead to abuse and that's why I was on the streets. Dean I'm terrified. I just couldn't handle getting hurt again. Promise me you won't hurt me Dean. Please. Promise," Cas said staring intensely into Dean's eyes. "Yes Cas. I promise. Just tell me who hurt you? Please. Tell me." "No Dean. Not right now. At least now you know what happened that's the best I can do. I know it's not a lot of information but it's the best I can do." "It's okay Cas. I understand. Come on. I'll put you to bed." "Dean... Can I maybe.. Sleep in your bed? I'm to scared to sleep alone." "Sure Cas. Come on," Dean said wrapping an arm around Cas. 

Guiding him up the stairs Dean walked slowly into the bedroom with Cas. The TV was on and Dean went to shut it off. "No Dean please just leave it on. The light will help," Cas said crawling onto the bed. "Sure Cas," Dean replied again, as he pulled his shirt off. "Dean what are you doing?," Cas asked. "Well as you clearly can't sleep in pants, I can't sleep in shirts," Dean said pointing at Cas' legs. Cas blushed brightly when he realized that the entire past half an hour Cas hadn't been wearing pants. "I... ugh," Cas said throwing himself back on the bed. Dean laughed and crawled onto the bed next to Cas. "Oh honey I'm not complaining," Dean said running a hand from Cas' knee up to his hip. Cas' breath hitched slightly and he glared at Dean. "You promised," Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand to stop it from going anywhere else. "mmm.... I know... It's just... you look yummy," Dean moaned out softly. "Come on. Let's go to bed. We have stuff to do tomorrow crazy boy," Cas laughed out scooting back on the bed and crawling under the sheets. "Fine," Dean said sighing sarcastically then moved to lay down behind Cas wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist. "Good night Dean." "Night baby boy," Dean replied pressing his lips to the back of Cas' neck. Both sighed contently and drifted off to sleep the feeling that everything right in the world was settling right between them. The early feelings of love forming between the two of them. They knew that they would be judged for a relationship that grew this fast. But love is love and when it's right you know. Cas and Dean both smiled in their sleep and cuddled closer. 


	4. The Truth and The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally opens up to Dean about certain things that happened before he moved in there. They talk about what sort of relationship that they can have, and they go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this is a day late i got swamped with school and work. So I'm uploading chapter 4 and 5 today! Thank you to everyone who has read the first 3 chapters and subscribed and everything. This is my first posted fic so it means a lot! You guys are the best. *SMUT COMING IN CHAPTER 5*

Around 11 in the morning Crowley came running into the room barking lightly. Dean stretched a bit and then froze realizing that Castiel had cuddled up to him at some point. Smiling, he ran his hand down Cas' arm, earning himself a chance to hear a gentle moan escape from Cas' lips. Crowley was still running around and barking so Dean reached down and grabbed him making him lay down on the bed. "Hush Crowley," Dean whispered. "Ergh....," Cas muttered opening one of his eyes. "Hey there sleepy head," Dean said looking down at Cas, his green eyes lighting up. "Oh uh hi. Sorry about the cuddling. It's just.... you're really warm," Cas muttered out, his voice deep and thick due to still being a bit tired. "I'm not complaining. It was actually nice having someone to cuddle up to. So what do you want to do today?" "Well. I need clothes, hygiene stuff and some food that I like so we should probably go shopping. I have a bit of money left." "To bad you won't get to spend it. Save your money. From what I make at the auto shop, and mom and dad's life insurance policies I have more money than I could ever need. They'd be proud that I'm using it to help you and get Sam through college. Just don't ever tell him that. He thinks his scholarship is paying the first year. It doesn't start 'til next year," Dean finished the sentence by smiling at Cas. Cas sat up and stretched a bit then looked at Dean. "If you're sure. I feel bad. Like a charity case." "Don't! I figured you wouldn't want to wear only my clothes forever." "Well as much as I like them, they really aren't my style." "Cas. When we met you wearing a white button up, black pants, and a tan trench coat. I figured we don't have the same 'style'," Dean laughed climbing out of bed. "I'm gonna take Crowley out to go to the bathroom. Why don't you shower and throw on some clothes and we will head to the store. "Yeah sounds good," Cas replied smiling at Dean. Patting Crowley, Cas headed off to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later Cas hopped out of the shower and headed to his room to change. Looking through the clothes he laughed a bit that they were a mix of plaid, old t-shirts and tight fitting jeans. Cas decided on a red flannel, with a ACDC shirt and a pair of black jeans. He turned and laughed at his reflection in the mirror imagining Dean wearing the same outfit in high school. Throwing on a pair of socks he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Dean came walking back inside at the same moment and laughed when he saw Cas. "You look so cute!" "Shut up Dean I feel like I look weird." "You're adorable hush," Dean said walking over to Cas. "Can.... Can I ask you a question?," Dean asked looking at Cas. "Okay." "When we are in public do you think I could hold your hand?," Dean asked. "As long as I get to kiss you," Cas said flirting with Dean a bit. "Does this mean that you are my... ya know... boyfriend," Dean asked flashing his crooked little smile. Well it's only been one night, but sure.... why not. You know if people find out how quick this happened they are going to judge us."

"Oh Cas. I only have Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. Sam and his boyfriend have already been together a year and started dating the night that they met. Sam moved out of his dorm and in with Gabe 3 days later. So no. The people on my end don't care. They just want me to finally be happy. What about you?," Dean finished his sentence and started walking towards the stairs. Cas followed and sighed before saying, "To my parents I'm basically dead. Lucifer, the middle brother, is off somewhere in Europe. Michael, my older brother, is in college in California. My family has never cared about me. I was the youngest and unnecessary. The only person I'm worried about is my ex.... Raphael. He's somewhere here in town or the next one over. I don't know. He's the one who abused me the worst and the reason you found me at the party alone. My friends had found me wandering through the streets and took me there to hide me. Apparently, he called my friend Anna and said that he hoped I was dead and that he had given up on me. Not that I believe that second part to much," Cas finished. His part of the conversation had lasted long enough that Dean had managed to get dressed before it ended. He had put on a black shirt, old green jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. "Well you have nothing to worry about now. A teenage mutant ninja turtle isn't going to do anything to you baby boy. If he tries to get close to you again then we take him down together." "How Dean? I've tried the police. They don't listen." "Yeah well it helps when your uncle is the Chief of Police." "Wait really? Your uncle?" "Yeah. Chuck. He's mom's little brother. I don't know how it happened he's only been a cop for like 2 years but they promoted him to chief." "Wow that's great." "So if we can't deal with him then Chuck will for sure," Dean smiled grabbing Cas' hand and pilling him close. "Now I'm going to kiss you," Dean said leaning down and pressing his lips to Cas'. Smiling Cas kissed him back sweetly. Dean kisses him quickly a few more times then Cas pulled back. "Dean come on. We have stuff to do." "Yeah yeah okay. Party pooper," Dean said smiling. Dean moved over to grab his keys and wallet off the dresser. Looking around he happened to glance at Cas' feet. "Uh... Cas. Where are your shoes?" "That is a great question. The ones I came in are in a pile in the other room. They're filthy, full of holes, and kill my feet." "Okay.... hm here," Dean said going to the closet and pulling out an old pair of converse then he handed them to Cas. "It's a good thing we are going shopping," Dean said happily as Cas put on the shoes. They were a bit too big but definitely better than the ones he had been wearing. "Thanks Dean," Cas said standing up. Dean smiled again and headed off down the stairs, Cas following. Dean turned into the kitchen and called Crowley. "Come on boy!" "We're taking the dog?," Cas asked a bit shocked. "No no i have to put him in the dog kennel. You didn't see it out front?," Dean asked clipping a leash to Crowley's collar. "No I can't say that I did." "Well I'll show you," Dean said pulling Cas out the door, Crowley leading the way. Once down the steps Dean turned to the right and Cas noticed a chain link kennel that ran the length of the yard and was wide enough for Cas to lay down across it. "Dean he's so small. Why did you build this so big?" "He's all I had for a while. So I thought he deserved the best I could give him. I built this all by myself one weekend. He loves it," Dean said pulling the lock off and unhooking Crowley's leash from the collar. Yipping loudly he ran into the kennel crawling onto a bed Dean had placed in there for him. 

"Well he does look happy," Cas said walking towards the Impala as Dean locked Crowley in. Saying bye to the schnauzer, Dean walked to the Impala popping open his lock then climbing in and opening Cas' door. Cas climbed in and smiled. "Why so happy?," Dean asked starting up the Impala and backing out of the driveway. "Well I love the smell and feel of the car. It's so very happy and very much you. I am also full and well rested which I haven't been in so long and I'm about to get my own stuff that I haven't had since I was a child," Cas finished turning to look at Dean. Smiling, Dean reached over and took Cas' hand in his own. "Ya know, I'm glad you blundered into my life." "Oh shut up Dean that was an accident. A happy accident but still accident," Cas replied laughing. A few moments later they pulled into a Target parking lot. Climbing out of the Impala the both locked and slammed the doors at the same time. "Well that was weird." "Come on Cas. Let's go shopping," Dean said grabbing a cart and walking into the store. "Okay first clothes," Cas said heading to the men's department. After trying on several different styles, Cas decided button up shirts and tight fitting jeans were best for him. While Cas picked clothes Dean went to get him shoes in the style Cas wanted. "You dress like an old man," Dean joked out. "Well I dress better than you at least," Cas said pointing at Deans jeans. "Hey! These are the most comfortable pants I have ever owned," Dean said huffily. Walking to Dean, Cas kissed him on the cheek. "Calm down I'm just kidding," Cas smiled grabbing the cart from Dean and heading off to the hygiene area. Grabbing all the necessities, Cas ended up in the hairdryer area. "Oh god. You don't need one of those do you?," Dean asked patronizingly. "No smart ass just a brush," Cas said reaching past Dean to grab the best brush he could. "Yeah yeah okay," Dean smiled grabbing Cas before he could move away. "Dean. Public. No make out sessions." "Ugh fine," Dean said said softly kissing Cas before letting him go. Putting the brush in the cart, they headed off the grocery section where Dean made crude jokes about everything Cas put in the cart. Smiling the whole time, Cas kept having to remind him that there were children present. Finishing up they checked out and headed for the car.

"Well we certainly did good," Dean said placing the bags in the car. "Dean seriously you didn't have to do this."  "Hush you know that I wanted to do this. You needed it," Dean replied letting them both in the impala and pulling out of the parking lot. Sitting in silence they both smiled looking out the windows. Pulling into the driveway Dean sighed happily. "Come on let's get inside," Dean said grabbing as many bags as he could carry. Cas hummed happily and gathered up the rest following Dean inside. I'll put things away if you want to go get Crowley," Cas said as he started to sort the bags. "Okay Mr. Bossy. Acting like you won the house," Dean joked grabbing Cas' butt. "Hey now!," Cas exclaimed jumping. Before he could retaliate, Dean ran out of the door giggling. Sighing happily, Cas put away all groceries and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He reorganized the bathroom cabinets, moving Dean's stuff up and putting all his stuff on the lower shelf. Just about the time he finished, Crowley came bursting into the bathroom and started bouncing on Cas trying to climb him. "Silly boy. You're a puppy not a kitty," Cas said kneeling on the ground and letting Crowley lick his face. Dean came up the stairs and leaned against the door frame. "That is adorable," Dean laughed out, as Cas rolled around on the floor Crowley jumping all over him, licking his face as Cas giggled. "Okay okay Crowley enough," Cas said between giggles. Crowley moved off him but still kept trying to lick him. "Crowley! Downstairs now," Dean said. Crowley turned and looked at Dean then ran off down the stairs. Cas stood up, smiling and turned to Dean. "Well I certainly feel loved," he laughed out gather the bags of clothes off the floor and they both headed off the Cas' room.

Sitting on the bed Dean watched as Cas folded all the clothes and placed them in the drawers next to the ones Dean had given him. "Ya know, you can take my clothes out if you don't want to wear them," Dean said. Cas finished putting away his new clothes before answering Dean. "I want your clothes in the drawer. They.... uh.... they smell like you. I like the smell," Cas admitted his cheeks burning. "God. That is adorable," Dean said getting off the bed and crossing the room to Cas. Grabbing either side of Cas' he kissed him roughly. Rather than fight back, Cas pushed himself against Dean kissing him just as roughly. Dean moaned softly against Cas and pulled back. "Before this goes to far. Are you sure you're ready?" "Yes Dean. I'm ready." 


	5. Together for the First (and Definitely Not Last) Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make love and it's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING!* So this is the first time I've written smut and I had some help but please don't judge. I will be posting chapter 6 and maybe 7 tomorrow :)

"Yes Dean. I'm ready." That was all Dean needed to hear Castiel said. Grabbing Cas' hand, he drug him out of the room, down the hall, and into Dean's bedroom. Pushing Cas down on the bed Dean crawled on top of him, his hands resting on either side of Cas' head. Dean leaned down again kissing him fast and rough, leaving both vaguely out of breath. Cas' hands moved to Dean's shoulders trying to remove Dean's jacket. Dean sat up and pulled his jacket and shirt off then leaned down and started kissing Cas again. Slowly he started to slide his hands Cas' shirt before Cas stopped him. "Wait, wait hold on," Cas said quickly looking at Dean. "Wha.... What why?," Dean asked looking at Cas in disbelief, "I thought you wanted this." "I do. I really I do. Just... please don't overreact when you lift my shirt and see my skin. It's not pretty." "Why Cas... Why? What's wrong with it?" "I told you I was abused," Cas said worriedly looking away. Dean tilted Cas' head back so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Cas no matter what I find you'll still be beautiful to me," Dean said. He then bent down and kissed Castiel as deeply and passionately as he could. Pulling away Dean pulled Cas up into a seating position and slid the flannel shirt off of him first. "Your arms look fine. The skin is so soft and beautiful," Dean said running his fingers up and down the skin, coaxing a small whimper from Cas' lips. "Can I take your shirt off now?" "Yes Dean. But it's not just there, it's my leg too." "Let's just go slow okay?," Dean replied moving his hands to the bottom of Cas' shirt. Cas' closed his eyes waiting for Dean to recoil from the sight. Instead Dean sighed softly, throwing Cas' shirt to the floor. Pushing Cas down Dean ran his fingers over every little scar, bump, and bruise that littered Cas' chest and stomach. "God you're.... Cas why would someone do this to you?" "I'm weak. Subservient. I do what I'm told. If I ever stepped out of line, Raphael made sure that I remembered to follow directions." "Cas... baby some of these are old. Really old." "Well, my dad started it first. Then brothers followed suit. I ran from them and ended up with Raphael. I ran from him and now I am in your arms. That's why I'm so scared. I can't handle anymore abuse. It'll kill me," Cas finished biting his own bottom lip. "Oh baby boy.... oh baby... I am so sorry. Nothing's going to harm you anymore. Not me. not anyone else. Try and trust me when i promise that," Dean said his hands still pressing into the scars on Cas' body. "I believe you." "Good," Dean said gruffly and bent down pressing his lips to Cas' collar bone. Slowly Dean moved his lips onto every scar, bump, and bruise on Cas' body, sometimes kissing and sometimes gently biting. This was attention Castiel had never received before and every little kiss caused his entire body to shiver. "God Cas... you are so beautiful," Dean whispered against his skin, his lips reaching Cas' pant line. Cas couldn't speak his body tingling and burning all at the same time. Dean softly licked from Cas' navel up  to his jaw then kissed him roughly sliding his tongue into Cas' mouth. They laid there for a few minutes just kissing and running their hands on each other, the occasional laugh escaping when they needed to breathe. Cas was loving this attention from Dean but he wanted more. Sliding his hands down, Cas started unzipping Dean's jeans. Dean smiled standing to pull off his jeans himself. He reached down and grabbed Cas' legs turning him so his legs were hanging off the bed. Leaning down, Dean pressed his lip to Cas stomach before pulling his pants off quickly. A small moan came from Dean when he saw the litter of scars that crisscrossed Cas' legs. "Oh my baby....," Dean muttered out. Cas moved his legs back onto the bed and watched as Dean slid in between his legs. Softly Dean pressed his lips to the inside of Cas thigh causing Cas to squirm gently. Dean continued kissing his inner thigh then softly bit down and sucked, bringing the blood to the surface, marking Castiel as his. Cas hissed loudly the pain mixing to well with the pleasure to well. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Dean. Dean please I need you to touch me." "Oh god I've been waiting for you to ask," Dean moaned out his hands moving to the top of Cas' boxers. He looked up, his forest green eyes staring into the ocean blue ones that were full of desire. Quickly he pulled off Cas' boxers and threw them to the ground. Carefully, he took Cas into his hand and slowly started stroking, leaning down to suck a bruise onto Cas' hip. Cas laid there moaning and watching Dean. It felt too good and he was getting too close too fast. "Dean... Dean if you want to go any further you're gonna have to stop and move lower," he whimpered out. "Sure baby," Dean whispered releasing Cas. Dean got up and removed his own boxers then opened the nightstand and pulled out vaseline and a condom. Dean moved back between Cas' legs and smiled looking over him. "Vaseline? Isn't that a bit old fashioned?" "Maybe but it's the most effective. I'll show you," Dean replied, twisting off the lid and dipping a finger in the jar and placing it on the floor next to the bed. He moved back down so he was between Cas' legs. Gently he started loosing Cas up, sliding his finger in and out slowly. He angled just right and rubbed against Cas' prostate. Cas moaned loudly tilting his head back. Dean laughed softly and slowly slid another finger into Cas holding his hand there to give him time to adjust. Cas moaned again and moved his hips down trying to make Dean move again. Dean laughed and started helping Cas, scissoring his fingers and then closing them to rub against Cas' prostate. Cas looked down at him and said "Dean baby please I'm ready.... make love to me....," Cas blushed lightly. "Sure baby. Anything for you," Dean replied smiling that Cas wanted to 'make love'. He slowly removed his fingers from Cas, causing the blue eyed man underneath him to hiss out. "Sorry baby Sorry," Dean said rubbing Cas' stomach. He slid the condom on himself and lifted Cas' legs so that he had better access to him. Slowly, Dean pressed into Cas, causing the smaller boy to tense up. "Shh shh shh, baby calm down relax," Dean said pressing a bit further into Cas until there was no more resistance. Cas moaned loudly and started panting. "This is better than I imagined," Cas moaned out. "Than you imagined?," Dean said gruffly holding a steady rhythm so that he wouldn't get off to fast. "Last night in the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it got me so hard that I had to release and this is what I pictured. But it's just so much better than I could have imagined," Cas moaned out reaching down to rub his own dick. Dean slapped Cas' hand away. "I'll get you off baby boy just hold on," Dean panted between thrusts. "Okay okay faster Dean please you won't hurt me I need it faster though." "Okay hang on," Dean said reaching down and grabbing Cas hips and pumping quickly in and out, grunts and moans escaping from both of them. "I'm gonna....," Dean sputtered out and came breathing deeply. He pulled out slowly once his climax ended and took off the condom throwing it into a trash can by the bed. "Jesus you are tight," Dean said out of breath. Looking down he saw that Cas was hard and the head was turning blue. "Oh no no no we can't have that can we," Dean said, running his finger in the small pool of pre-cum that had pooled on Cas' stomach. Sliding down he softly kissed the head of Cas' dick before sliding it into his mouth. "Oh god Dean that's amazing," Cas moaned out his hands wrapping around the back of Dean's head. Dean moaned around Cas and hummed softly causing chill's to go up Cas' back. "Dean I'm gonna.... I'm gonna cum," Cas moaned out. Dean started sucking faster and Cas moaned out bucking his hips and exploding in Dean's mouth. Dean smiled and pulled off Cas' dick licking the pre-cum off his stomach. "Oh baby boy. You taste so good," Dean said smiling up at Cas. Cas smiled back and stretched his arms. "You FELT amazing. I'm hungry and I wanna shower," Cas said pulling his legs from under Dean and sitting up putting them on the floor. "You go shower. I'll make you food and then I'll shower while you eat," Dean replied. "Thank you." "Cas don't thank me. You're mine now. I'm supposed to take care of you. Now go shower. I'll be downstairs when you're done," Dean smiled throwing on boxers and shirt as Cas padded off to the bathroom a smile on both of their faces. 


	6. Much More Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have been living together about a month now. Cas' birthday is coming up and Dean really wants to discuss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a late upload. I went and saw Guardians of the Galaxy today. I will also have it in a different style as a test. Let me know if it's better. Thanks :)

Castiel and Dean had been living happily together for a month. They had fallen into a happy little routine. Dean got up for work every morning at 7. He would shower while Cas headed downstairs to make him breakfast and pack him a lunch. Once Dean left for work, Cas took care of the house and Crowley. He also studied. Dean wanted Cas to get his G.E.D. once Cas was 18. That meant that Cas needed to study as hard as possible since his birthday was the next day. Dean had been asking Cas about his birthday for the last month and Cas' answer was always the same: "Dean no one has ever cared about my birthday. Why start now?" Dean didn't like that answer all that much. Unknown to Castiel, Dean had been planning a dinner party with his family: Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and Chuck. 

It was 6 by the time Dean finally got home. He had decided he should probably let Cas know about the party. He smiled as he walked through the door. Dean could smell that dinner was waiting for him. Cas' was actually an amazing cook, and that had been a big surprise for Dean. Kicking off his work boots, Dean rounded the corner. Cas was humming at the table writing out notes for his upcoming test. He hadn't even noticed that Dean had come home.

"Hey babe," Dean said loudly, knowing that it would make Cas jump. Right on cue Cas jumped up and looked at him.

"Fucking Christ Dean! I didn't even hear you come in! Why must you always scare me?"

"You make it too easy. Why is it so easy for me to scare you?"

"You know why Dean," Cas replied walking over to Dean. 

"Sorry babe," Dean said leaning down and kissing Cas softly. 

"Yeah yeah. Go get washed up and changed please. Dinner is almost ready."

"Aye Captain," Dean said walking out of the kitchen. 

Castiel sighed happily setting the table. He was really hoping that Dean would stop this birthday nonsense. Of course, Cas knew he wouldn't, it was so Dean to make sure that Castiel had everything and got to experience all the things he should have as a child. They had gone to an amusement park, the zoo, and the beach. Cas didn't like the beach or amusement park all that much but he could tell that Dean had loved the entire trip. The zoo had definitely meant a lot more to Cas. He had always loved animals. The monkeys and tigers had been his favorite and of course Dean had been bored because it was an educational place, but he still smiled and enjoyed it because Cas' had been there. 

A few minutes later Dean came walking into the kitchen pulling Cas from his thoughts.

"Yay finally dinner," Dean said sitting in one of the chairs. Cas smiled and sat across from him. They served themselves and ate in silence for a few minutes. Dean smiled at Cas and decided to bring up the birthday conversation. 

"So your birthday is tomorrow."

Cas looked down at his food. "Oh is it? I had forgotten the date."

"Liar. You just don't want to celebrate your birthday."  


"Dean I don't understand why this has to be a big deal. It's just my birthday."

"It's our first one together. Look I talked to Ellen."

"Oh God! I haven't even met them and you want them to be a part of my birthday."

"Cas. Please. They want to meet you so badly. Ellen agreed to no presents, since I know that you hate them, as long as we come over for tomorrow."

"Who's going to be there?," Cas replied getting up and gathering the dishes then heading to the sink to start washing.

"Just you, me, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Chuck. The people who matter to me," Dean replied eagerly waiting for Cas' answer.

Castiel finished the dishes then turned to look at Dean. "Okay. Okay I agree. However, I reserve the right to be shy."

"Yeah okay. I can't believe you said yes! I'm gonna go call Ellen!," Dean replied enthusiastically running out the back door to make the call. 

Cas sighed and headed upstairs to their bedroom. He changed into his pajamas, one of Dean's shirts and a pair of boxers then climbed into bed turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels before deciding on Criminal Minds. He loved Criminal Minds, Reid being his favorite character he never really knew why. Cas sighed contently and realized that he hadn't checked his phone since that morning. Grabbing if off the night stand he started flipping through texts. He only had 5 new. One from Dean, his customary "I'm bored on my lunch break I miss you" text. 3 were from Anna checking in and one was from a number he didn't recognize. Opening the message nervously, he started crying over it's contents: 

                                                       " _ **I hope you have a good birthday with him tomorrow. Your friend, Raphael."**_

Cas sobbed and threw the phone across the room shattering as soon as it hit the door. Dean heard the commotion from downstairs and came rushing up the stairs flinging the door open. He ran to the bed in worry, finding Cas huddled up in a ball sobbing. 

"Cas! Castiel! Baby answer me what's wrong?!," Dean asked putting his hand on Castiel's back. Cas responded to the touch immediately, sitting up and crawling into Dean's lap. Dean sat there momentarily then wrapped his arms around Cas cradling him. "Baby, baby hush you're okay."

"No Dean I'm not," Cas managed to choke out between sobs. 

"What happened? Why is your phone broken?"

"He knows about you! Raphael knows. He texted me. He used someone else's phone."

"He must have your number memorized."

"Yes.... Yes you're right," Cas replied wiping his face and crawling out of Dean's lap. 

"Okay. Listen to me closely. He can't get you. He doesn't know where we live. I'll get you a new phone tomorrow. So don't worry. Do you have the numbers of important people memorized?"

Cas nodded in reply and sniffled a bit. Dean reached over and wiped away Cas' tears.

"Now baby. We aren't going to shed anymore tears over him. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Let's get in bed. We'll watch a movie. Tomorrow is a big day. Ellen and Jo are so excited. She's baking a cake."

"Dean I'm more of a pie person."

Dean laughed and closed the door then crossed the room and got into bed with Cas. 

"Just when I didn't think you could get more perfect. I'm a pie person too. But we will suffer and eat cake tomorrow for Ellen," Dean finished his sentence by pulling Cas to him gently. 

They watched a movie then cuddled down to go to sleep, both nervous and excited for the day to follow. 


End file.
